1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for reproducing digital data, and more particularly to a digital data reproduction apparatus characterized by a manner of handling audio data upon reproduction of digital data.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional way of reproducing audio data upon reproduction of digital data is explained with reference to FIGS. 5A and 5B. Digital data 100 is recorded on a recording medium as shown in FIG. 5A. For reproduction of audio data included in digital data 100, the audio data is read by a reproduction apparatus and copied as audio data 101 to a prescribed memory in the reproduction apparatus. It is then converted to analog data of two channels (right channel and left channel) by an audio D/A (Digital/Analog) converter 102 and input to an audio mixer 103. In audio mixer 103, it is converted to audio data to be output through a right channel and a left channel and sent to an external speaker or the like. Sound is then output to reproduce the audio data.
As the techniques concerning reproduction of digital data, various techniques for handling audio data have conventionally been disclosed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-298680 discloses a technique where an audio signal consisting of a plurality of audio events to which different audio channels are assigned, is used as a broadcast signal. A function for down-mixing them is introduced, and down-mix coefficients for the respective channels are sent out. A receiver uses them to perform a down mix in accordance with the output pattern, to thereby carry out control for the respective voice events.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 05-167948 discloses a technique where, in a satellite broadcast receiving apparatus, an output of a D/A converter is reset at the time of turning on a power supply or at the time of switching channels, to muffle abnormal noise caused at those times.
With the above-described techniques, particularly in accordance with the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 05-167948, it is unnecessary to provide a satellite broadcast receiving apparatus with a mute transistor or the like for rejecting the abnormal noise as described above. As such, there is always a demand to reduce the number of components in an apparatus for reproducing digital data, as is in any apparatuses.